


The Moon in Your Eye

by MissjuliaMiriam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I can that's why, Biting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vampire!Kuroko, Vampires, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is a vampire. Kagami takes this surprisingly well. (There's some biting. And Aomine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> The is easily the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. Sorry. It's also sort of... and open-ended oneshot? I'm probably never going to write more, but it's not the most concrete ending ever. Sorry about that, too.
> 
> Happy (almost) halloween, folks.

“Hey, Kuroko,” says Kagami, waving at him from the floor of the gym. He wipes a bit of sweat from his brow and passes the ball over to Hyuga. It's a Friday afternoon, and though their normal practice slot is over, the team is still working. “Where're you going? Don't you usually stick around with the rest of us, for extra practice?”

“I have a previous engagement,” Kuroko says, and shrugs his bag a bit higher on his shoulder. On anyone else, the motion would seem casual, but Kagami has known Kuroko long enough to see discomfort when he sees it, and it makes him narrow his eyes.

“Practice is more important!” Riko shouts from the other side of the gym, and Kuroko tilts his head a bit.

“I apologize, but I have to disagree,” he murmurs, and nods to them politely. “I will see you on Monday; I promise that I will be more ready for practice then.”

“Where are you going, anyways?” Riko demands, and the rest of the team gather around Kuroko, Riko right at the front with her hands on her hips. “What's so important that _you_ would skip practice?”

“I have a meeting with Aomine-kun.”

That took a moment to process, but then there was a loud shout of, “What?” from the gathered team.

“What the hell are you meeting with that guy for?” Kagami demands, and Kuroko looks away.

“That is my business, not yours.”

Kagami blinks, and recoils. “Whoa, sorry. But really, what do you need him for? Practice or something? 'Cause I'm better than him, and-”

“Lunch, actually,” says Kuroko, and he shrugs his bag higher again, then turns and walks away without another word. The team stares after him, and then Kagami frowns thunderously.

“Bullshit,” he mutters, and stalks off towards the locker rooms. “See you guys later.”

“And where are you going?” Riko asks, hurrying after Kagami.

“Going to follow Kuroko.”

“Wh- no! That's an invasion of his privacy, Kagami, this isn't America!”

He shrugs. “Don't care. Look, Aomine's creepy, and I don't trust him with Kuroko.”

Riko looks at Hyuga, and Hyuga looks at Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi shrugs. “Not like we'd be able to stop him,” he says.

 

“Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko blinks. “Kise-kun. Aomine-kun, I thought you were coming alone.”

“It's been a while. I know my limits.” Aomine shrugged, and gave Kuroko an assessing glance. “You're pale.”

“I'm always pale, Aomine-kun.”

“No, he's right, Kurokocchi.” Kise is frowning and little, and he reaches forward to press a hand to Kuroko's cheek. “You're cold, too. It's good we both came.”

“I promise to be careful,” Kuroko says, drawing away from Kise's hand. “Come on, my home is nearby.”

“We know.” Kise grins, and grabs Kuroko's hand, tugging him off down the street.

Standing around the corner of a building, his back to a wall, Kagami frowns.

 

Kagami is waiting for Kise and Aomine when they exit Kuroko's house. Kise is leaning heavily on Aomine, his eyes half-lidded, and Aomine is pale beneath his dark tan.

“So,” Kagami says, pushing himself away from the tall wooden electric post he was leaning on. “What the fuck is going on here? Because it seems pretty damn shady.”

Aomine laughs. “You don't know the first thing about it, bastard. Butt out, or you're going to end up in deep shit with Tetsu.”

“He's my teammate, bastard. Not yours.”

“You don't know what you're getting into,” Kise says, his voice a bit weak. “And anyway, it's not our secret to tell. Ask Kuroko, if you want to know so bad.”

“Fine,” Kagami says. “I will.”

He brushes past Aomine and walks up to Kuroko's door. Before he can knock, though, it opens with a silent rush of cool air. A shiver goes up Kagami's spine. It's shadowed inside Kuroko's house, and Kuroko himself, standing in the doorway, seems to glow in the darkness. His skin, as pale as ever, seems to have its own light, and his eyes glint silver instead of their usual blue.

“Um,” Kagami says.

“You had best come in,” Kuroko says, hushed. “Aomine, Kise, you too if you want. Or you can go, I understand if you want to recover elsewhere.”

Aomine and Kise look at each other, then Aomine says, “Maybe we'll crash at yours, Kuroko. If that's okay- our parents will ask questions if we come home like this.”

Kuroko hums, and then withdraws into his house, Aomine and Kise trailing after him. Kagami hesitates for few seconds, suddenly nervous, then steps past the threshold, pushing the door closed behind him.

 

“So,” Kagami says, settling on a cushion beside a small table in Kuroko's living room. Kise had vanished into a guest bedroom to crash, and Aomine is in Kuroko's small kitchen, calling his parents, and then Kise's, to let them know that he'll be staying with Kuroko. “What's going on, Kuroko?”

Kuroko is standing at a window, looking out into the early evening. “This is bigger than you realize, Kagami-kun,” he says. “And I'm willing to tell you, if only because I trust you with this. I ask that you not tell anyone else without my permission, though.”

“Of course,” Kagami says. “I can keep my mouth shut. Now what's up with you?”

“You're not going to believe me,” says Kuroko, and comes to sit across from him. “Kagami-kun...”

“Seriously, just tell me.”

“I'm a vampire.”

Kagami laughs. “Right. The truth, please?”

“I said you wouldn't believe me,” Kuroko sighs, and then his eyes flash wholly silver, and he draws his lips back to bare sharp canines- fangs, really. Kagami flinches back, and Kuroko subsides, his eyes glinting back to blue, his fangs shrinking back into normal, if slightly pointy, canine teeth.

“Oh my god,” says Kagami, in English. “Oh my god.”

“Speak Japanese, please, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says.

“Holy shit,” Kagami swears, still in English, then swaps back to Japanese. “How the- how? You- that. I. Kuroko, you're a fucking vampire. Just so you know.”

“I know, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says. “Which is why I was with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun this evening. My old teammates, the rest of the Generation of Miracles- they know my secret. Akashi-kun figured it out, and he told the rest. To be honest, I was unhappy with that for a long time, but... the easiest way for me to find food is to have a reliable system of donors. Every few weeks, depending, I set a meeting with one of them, and I feed.”

“Oh.” Kagami has gone a bit pale, watching Kuroko cautiously. “Well. That's- something.”

“It is,” Kuroko says, sounding amused. “Before you ask, it's been far too long since I last fed, and I've been exerting myself in games and training. It was for the best that both Aomine and Kise came- as it is, I took too much from Kise.”

“So that's why he was all,” Kagami waves a hand around his head vaguely. “You- are you... okay, now? You can control yourself and stuff, huh?”

“I can.” Kuroko smiles, just a hint of fang visible. “Do you have any other questions, Kagami-kun?”

“Uh,” says Kagami, “yeah. What can you do? What happens if you don't get enough- enough blood? Have you ever killed anyone? Do your parents know? And- why were you so willing to tell me?”

Kuroko's face darkens a little. “I have limited abilities- I have increased perception, and faster reflexes, as well as my lack of presence. That is a natural side-effect of my condition. However, I don't feed nearly often enough to be as strong or swift as some of my... kin. Nor do I kill, so rest easy, Kagami-kun. Although the life's blood of a human would strengthen me considerably, as well as grant me immortality, I refuse to stoop to that just for power or longevity. My parents do know, have known since I was turned, but... I don't especially wish to discuss them. Needless to say, I live alone.” He pauses, takes a slow breath. “I told you all of this for selfish reasons, Kagami-kun.”

When Kuroko stops there, and doesn't seem like he's going to continue, Kagami sighs and leans back a bit. Aomine's voice quiets in the kitchen, and he pads into the room on sock feet. “He told you because he wants you,” he says, slumping to the ground along one of the remaining sides of the square table, between Kuroko and Kagami.

“He _what_?” Kagami sputters, and Kuroko glares at Aomine.

“Not like that,” he says, then seems to consider that statement. Kagami stares. “In any case, it- you. Your blood is a temptation to me, Kagami-kun. I have been considering telling you of my nature for a while now, so that I might ask if you would consider becoming one of my donors. Not to sound greedy: Akashi-kun has grown distant from me lately, and I wouldn't want to take Midorima-kun from his Takao-kun.”

Kagami chooses not to focus on the second half of that statement, and instead pay attention to the first. “So... you want to feed from me?” He's not sure that's the right terminology, but he feels completely out of his depth already; he might as well jump in head first, and damn being correct.

“I do,” Kuroko confirms. “You, like Aomine-kun, run very hot. I- that is attractive to me. You have a lot of life, and that is good, wholesome. Filling. As well, the bond we share... it enhances the experience of feeding, for both of us. There is more to vampirism than blood.”

“I remember that,” Aomine sighs. “Back when we were close, the way you are with him now. It was good.”

“Hmph,” Kagami says. A bit of jealousy flares within him, and he wonders what it would be like to share that with Kuroko. “If I agreed... what would that mean?”

Kuroko's eyebrows shoot up. “I hadn't thought you would agree,” he says. “I hadn't truly expected you to run, or to hate me for what I am, but...”

Kagami shrugs, and leans forward a bit. “You're my friend, and my partner. If this is what you need to stay healthy... sure. And, the way you and Aomine talk, I would be getting something out of it as well. None of that seems like a bad deal.”

“You would be sacrificing a degree of your own health,” Kuroko says. “You would have to keep this secret.” He pauses. “You would be feeding a monster.”

Kagami recoils. “You- you're not a monster, god, Kuroko! You're not a monster, you're just... something.”

“Even so.”

“I don't really give a shit about a bit of blood loss, that's easy to recover from. And I can keep a damn secret, I told you that already. Why are you trying to talk me out of it?”

Kuroko hesitates, and Aomine sighs. “He did the same thing to me, back when all this started. And to Kise, and Murasakibara, but most of all to me. He's afraid that he's going to hurt you.”

“I don't trust my control,” Kuroko snaps, turning eyes that flashed with quicksilver on Aomine. “You were too tempting then, and he is too tempting now.”

“I could stop you,” Kagami says, and Kuroko turns those unnerving eyes on him. “You know I could- I could toss you across the room if I needed to.”

“Not if you were half-dead from blood loss. I could kill you.”

“So wait until there's someone else there, the first time,” Kagami suggests. “Or, better, do it now. You fed already tonight, you could just... taste. Or something.”

“You are remarkably okay with this,” Kuroko says.

“And you're remarkably not okay with this, considering that I'm the one who just found out about all this, and you've been a vampire for a few years at least.”

Kuroko sighs, and closes his eyes. Aomine and Kagami exchange a glance, then both of them turn to watch him carefully. Eventually, he opens his eyes, and says, “In the morning. When Kise and Aomine are both somewhat recovered, and we have the daylight to suppress my darker nature. Then... will you do me the honour of letting me taste, Kagami-kun?”

“That sounds dirty,” Kagami mutters, but he's nodding. “I'll do it. I guess we're all crashing here?”

“Yes,” Kuroko says. “There are only two bedrooms, though...”

Aomine rises. “I'll share with Kise. He's kind of an octopus, but I'm tired enough not to care.” He waves to the two of them, and says good night, and vanishes into the room that Kise had gone into earlier.

Kagami blinks after him. “Are they...?”

“Sometimes,” Kuroko says. “They weren't that way in middle school, but now I can sometimes taste them in each others' blood. Whatever they have... I don't understand it. But, I don't understand much about human relationships.”

“Because of what you are?”

“Partly. Also, because I have no experience. And I'm awkward.”

“Hm,” says Kagami, and then he stands and stretches. “I'm going to make food.”

“I doubt there is much in my fridge, Kagami-kun, but you may try.”

Kuroko is right; there's almost no food in his fridge. Just some eggs, and a few very pathetic-looking vegetables. And some ham, surprisingly enough. He raises an eyebrow in Kuroko's direction. “I had a craving,” he says. That's a good enough reason for Kagami, so he pulls out some eggs, the sad pepper and handful of mushrooms, and the ham. Those ingredients will make a decent omelet. Kuroko tells him that he won't have any, so Kagami just makes one huge omelet, and sits back down at Kuroko's low table to eat it.

Kuroko watches him eat, the faint silver-blue glow of his eyes growing ever more obvious in the deepening blackness of the room. When Kagami is done, he looks up at the clock on Kuroko's wall, and is surprised to see that it's only about 7 o'clock in the evening. It had felt much later.

“Well,” Kagami says, and stands to take his plate into the kitchen, and place it into the sink. “I think I'm going to go to bed. It's early, but... I'm tired. Do you have a futon? I can sleep out here, if you do.”

Kuroko shakes his head. “I don't have one, no. But please, take my bed. I don't need much sleep. I can stay up.”

“Fuck that,” Kagami says. “I'm not going to chase you out of your own bed. We can just share.”

Kuroko gets a slightly pinched look. “I feel like that would be... difficult. For me. I've fed today, of course, but I might get a bit strange, if we were that close.”

“I don't really care,” Kagami sighs. “Look, I'll take your bed, but only if you promise to come to bed at some point too.”

Kuroko hesitates for a minute, then nods. “I promise I will come to bed,” he says. “Not now, though.”

“Whatever,” Kagami says, and yawns. “Night, Kuroko.”

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami pushes open the door of the bedroom that isn't the one Kise and Aomine are in, and strips down to his boxers, folding his clothes loosely and putting them in a pile against a wall. Then he slips under the covers of Kuroko's small, neatly made bed, and falls asleep within minutes.

 

Kagami wakes fuzzily in the middle of the night, his eyes half-opening to pitch darkness. A small, warm form has climbed into the bed next to him and curled up, their bodies not quite touching.

“K'roko?” he mumbles, and a soft voice hushes him.

“Go back to sleep, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says.

“Mm,” Kagami replies, and he rolls over to curl around Kuroko, before dropping right back off to sleep.

 

Kagami wakes to a cool, slim someone squirming around a bit in his arms.

"Kagami-kun is very warm," comes Kuroko's voice after a moment, muffled against Kagami's chest. "Please let me go."

"You're kind of cold," Kagami mutters. "What the hell is up with that?"

"I depend on the warmth of others to live," Kuroko says, still muffled. "Unless I am well-fed, my skin is very cool."

"You just fed," Kagami says, and withdraws with a frown.

Kuroko is staring at Kagami's chest, not meeting his eyes. "It has been too long. Also, I spent most of last night fighting the hunger; it takes energy. You don't realize how tempting you are to me."

"You could have woken me up," Kagami says. "I wouldn't have minded."

"I was much more likely just to bite you. It was better to restrain myself completely."

"Whatever." Kagami stretches alongside Kuroko, not bothered by the closeness, or the slight chill of the paler boy's skin. "Let's do this. It's definitely morning, and the other two are awake."

He can hear someone crashing around in Kuroko's kitchen, and Kise's voice filtering through the closed door, his words indistinct. He might just be talking to himself, but Kagami thinks that Aomine is probably awake too.

Kuroko hums. "Okay."

They peel themselves out of the bed, Kagami still mostly not dressed, Kuroko in a white t-shirt and black fleece pyjama pants. Kagami heads for the door, only to stop when that small form plasters itself to his back.

"Kuroko," he says, his hands coming to rest over Kuroko's where they are lying against his chest, his fingers curled. He's shaking just a little against Kagami, his nose pressed hard into Kagami's spine. "Are you okay?"

"If Kagami-kun will give me a moment," Kuroko says, "I will be." He draws a shuddering breath against Kagami's skin, and then yanks himself away. "I apologize," he says. "My control is... shaky."

"It's okay," Kagami says. "Let's go out there, and then you can take what you need."

"I still maintain that you are too calm about this," Kuroko murmurs, but he follows Kagami out of the bedroom.

"Morning, you two!" Kise call from the kitchen. Aomine is seated by the low table again, and Kise is banging around, looking for something to eat.

"There's no food in Kuroko's house," Kagami says. "We'll have to order something, if we want to eat."

Kise whines. "I was trying to ignore that."

"It's Saturday." Aomine shrugs. "Doesn't really matter when we eat."

"But I'm hungry," Kise says.

"There is a good sushi place nearby," Kuroko says. "They do delivery. I have a menu on top of my fridge."

Kise sighs and goes to get the menu, a piece of paper, and a pen, and then writes down what everyone wants. Everyone goggles at Kagami a bit when he lists more than five items, but he just shrugs, and Kise goes to call the restaurant and place their order.

Kagami and Kuroko sit down next to Aomine, Kuroko's eyes on Kagami. "So, how's this going to work?" Kagami asks. "Should I sit some certain way, or...?"

"Aren't you eager," Aomine says. "No, just make sure there's room and let him find whatever position is comfortable. It depends on who he's with, where he bites... you know."

Kagami nods. He doesn't try to deny his eagerness- he's curious, he wants Kuroko to share this with him. In all honesty, he's jealous that this is something that Kuroko has with the Generation of Miracles that he has refused to share with Kagami so far. It's nice to know that Kuroko trusts him with it, and he wants... something. He turns to look at Kuroko. "Where do you want me?"

Kuroko eyes him, and then hums non-noncommittally. He glances at Aomine, then looks down to the side.

Aomine laughs. "So it's like that, is it?" He unfolds his legs and stands, meandering over to the doorway, where Kise exited. "I'll check in in a few minutes to make sure Kagami isn't dead."

Kuroko looks a bit concerned, and Kagami raises a confused eyebrow, but neither of the those things stops Aomine from leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Kagami asks, and Kuroko frowns.

"I... Well. We'll see. Please sit back from the table, Kagami-kun. If it's alright, I'll sit in your lap? You are very large, and I may not be able to reach comfortably, otherwise."

Kagami shrugs, and shifts back from the table. He grunts when Kuroko immediately slides into his lap, his face pressing into Kagami's neck. "I apologize in advance," Kuroko says, and then his lips part against Kagami's throat, and Kagami gasps.

It hurts, a slick, sharp hurt as Kuroko's fangs slice through skin and open a wound that Kuroko can draw from, the suction of his mouth hot and hard. His nails dig into Kagami's bare back. Kagami grunts, a bit startled, and one hand comes up to tangle in Kuroko's hair. He wraps the other around the bluenet's waist, holding maybe a little too tightly. He feels hyper-aware, his own heartbeat loud and fast in his ears, something heated buzzing under his skin, tying his stomach in knots. Kagami isn't sure whether his reaction is the result of a weird vampire thing, or if it's just Kuroko, having Kuroko pressed so close, his lips against Kagami's throat, drawing blood from the small wound he made. Warming in his grasp.

Kuroko doesn't release him. Not for long minutes, and Kagami begins to keep lightheaded, his grasp weakening a little. "Kuroko," he says, his voice hoarse with something that is maybe pain and maybe something else entirely. "Kuroko, I'm a bit..." He lets his head fall forward so that his cheeks is resting on Kuroko's hair.

There are a few more seconds that feel like small eternities, then Kuroko stirs from his stone stillness in Kagami's lap, pulling his mouth away from Kagami's throat. He lingers, lapping at the trickle of blood from the tiny puncture wounds until it stops, then takes a very slow, deep breath and removes himself, sitting back on his heels half a metre from Kagami. Kagami wavers a little, and places one of his hands behind himself so that he doesn't collapse backwards.

“My apologies,” Kuroko says, watching him carefully, and then he stands and leaves the room, heading back into his bedroom. Aomine comes back a little after that, and he laughs at the poleaxed expression on Kagami's face.

“I know,” he says. “You'll get used to it. Or maybe not, if it really is like it was with me and him, back then. I never really got used to it. Just, the first time was... not the worst, but the strangest.”

Kagami nods absently.

“I'll bring you some water,” Aomine says. “Don't move, or you'll probably faint like a girl, and then I'll have to mock you forever.”

“You're a dick,” Kagami returns, his voice a bit weak, but he doesn't move until Aomine returns with a glass for him, and he still waits until after they've eaten to take a shot at getting up. Kuroko doesn't re-emerge from his room, so they stick his order in the fridge for later and gather their things.

“Later, Kuroko!” Aomine calls, walking out the door, Kise following him with a cheery “Bye, Kurokocchi!”

Kagami lingers a bit, trying to shake off some of the dizziness. When it doesn't get any better, he knocks on Kuroko's door. No response, but he says, “I'll see you on Monday,” through the barrier anyways, and then he stumbles out into the bright, cool light of the day, wondering what's going to be different when he sees Kuroko again.


End file.
